


Otayuri : A Night to Remember

by Yaoisessed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dominant Bottom, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisessed/pseuds/Yaoisessed
Summary: Yurio gives Otabek a wild night to remember. ;)Written by Ichi and Nonowww.facebook.com/yaoisessedwww.facebook.com/yaoisessesRP





	Otayuri : A Night to Remember

Beka!   
*Yurio call's out to Otabek from the bedroom. He had a surprise in store for Otabek. While he was out shopping yesterday he had picked up a few things one of those things being what he was wearing at that moment. It was a black bralette with a kitten paw cut out in the front and matching panties with a pink paw print on the back. He had also gotten black thigh high stockings to complete the outfit and was now laid on top of the bed waiting patiently for Otabek to come in. Beka was going to be in for a wild ride tonight.* 

Coming!   
*Otakek sighed brushing his hair out of his eyes he stood up walking to the bedroom wondering why Yurio had called him.*  
What's wro... Yuri!   
*He said his mouth wide open looking at the blonde male laying on the bed wearing that unbelievably sexy outfit.* 

*Yurio looks at Otabek then smirks answering him in a sultry voice.* Do you like what you see?   
*He moves his body gracefully until he is on all fours on the bed looking somewhat like a cat stalking his prey.*   
Why don't you come over here and get a better look? Do you like what you see?

Of course, I like this.   
*Otabek smirks feeling his dick twitch in his pants.*   
I like it a lot.   
*He says getting closer to Yurio running a hand over Yurio's butt trailing it up to his back.* 

*Yurio moves swiftly while Otabek is distracted pushing him to the bed and restraining him with the leather cuffs he had hidden under the pillows. Straddling the confused Otabek he gives him a small peck on the cheek before sitting back up to overlooking his work.* 

Comfortable?

 

What is this?   
*He says pulling the cuffs trying to free from them but failing.*  
It's not funny, let me go.   
*He says hoping Yurio was just playing around.* 

 

Sssshhh...  
*He say's placing a finger on Otabek's lips.*  
Don't worry this is not about pain or me trying to top you.   
*Yurio turns around straddling Beka leaning down so his face in close to Otabek's groin which is straining at the zipper.*   
This looks uncomfortable how about I give you a little help?  
*He grabs the button of the jeans popping it open, then with his skillful mouth he pulls the zipper down freeing Otabek's erection that starts to leak pre-cum.*   
You are already getting wet.   
*Yurio takes his tongue and laps at the drops of pre-cum in tiny agonizing strokes. Otabek starts to buck his hips forward trying to enter into Yurio's warm wet mouth.*

Yuri, please.   
*Bucks his hips desperately aching to feel Yurio's warm mouth engulf his hardened cock.* 

Patience   
*Yurio says pulling his mouth away from Otabek's cock.*   
We are only just starting.  
*Yurio climbs off of Otabek then starts to pull off the man's pants and pull up his shirt pulling it so that it becomes a blindfold.* Perfect.   
*He says looking at his finished work.*   
Now, lets start the real fun.   
*Grabs the bag of stuff he had bought the day taking out a small vibrator he proceeds to tape it to the Otabek's already rock hard dick.*  
Oh, what a beautiful sight.  
*He says taking out the cock ring and then sliding it onto the twitching cock.*   
Can't have you cumming too soon.   
*Goes back to looking in the bag before retrieving a small egg shaped vibrator and lube. He opens the lube the sound alarming Otabek and making him jump.*   
Sssshhh... sweetie I told you I will not do anything to hurt you so just relax.   
*He says placing is lubed finger at Otabek's entrance pushing inside.* Don't tense.   
*Adding another lubed finger. then pulling both fingers out. He then picks up the egg lubing it before slowly pushing it inside Otabek till it rests on his prostate.*  
See I told you it wouldn't hurt. How are you feeling?   
*Looks down seeing Otabek's straining red cock leaking juices.*   
Well, your body is very telling even if you are not willing to admit it. 

What's that?   
*He asks in a nervous tone feeling something go up his ass, it feels good yet the new feeling surprises him. The feeling of not know what will happen next thanks to blindfold it's very exhilarating for him. It has him nervous yet excited at the same time as he feels Yurio's hands roam over his body.*   
Why the cock ring?  
*He asks this time in a whining tone. Not being able to cum will be tough for him, even more, when his boyfriend is giving him new levels of pleasure he has never experienced before.* 

 

*Leaning down next to Otabek he starts to kiss and suck on his nipples while playing with the plug in his ass thrusting it in and out slowly making sure he is prepared for Otabek. Lifting his head he answers.*  
The cock ring is to make sure you don't cum before you get inside mmm mee ee.   
*He moans the last word starting to feel it from the plug.* 

Ah.   
*He moans lowly because of Yurio's touch. Starts to buck his hips up trying to get some friction on his leaking dick.*  
Yura, please. I can't wait, I need you.  
*He pleads blushing thanking Yurio silently for putting the short over his face. He's so embarrassed to be begging for such thing. Usually, he is the one who would make Yuri beg for his cock.* 

*Yurio takes the vibrator off of Otabek still leaving the cock ring. Then positioning himself over Otabek leans down he giving him long deep kisses while pulling the plug out of himself completely.*   
Are you ready?   
*He says reaching for the lube opening it then applying some to Otabek's cock then guiding it to his entrance not putting it in but teasing the tip to his entrance.* 

Yes, I'm ready. *Groans at Yurio's teasing acts.* Stop, please. *Bucks his hips up trying to penetrate Yurio once and for all.* 

 

*Slowly he slides down onto Otabek not just to tease but because taking him in even after preparing himself is not an easy thing to do. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out he pushes himself all the way down taking every inch of Otabek in crying out in a loud moan as he does.*   
Don't you dare think of moving yet!  
*He says sternly needing time to adjust.*

Ah, shit!   
*He says and throws his head back in pleasure as he feels Yurio slam down on him. Involuntarily, his hips move a little upwards making Yurio moan shortly.*  
Sorry, could help myself. 

*Slowly he starts to move up and down increasing the speed little by little agonizing pleasure building inside of him.*  
Uuuuuh......Ah...uh.......Nnngh.....   
*Bending over he releases Otabek's hands wanting him to touch him.* 

Yuri..   
*He moans and moves his hands to Yurio's hips, grabbing them tightly to keep him still while he starts thrusting into him.*   
Ah.. Yura...   
*Let's go if his waist to engulf him in a hug while still thrusting him. After a while he moves his hands down to Yurio's ass and squeezes it before giving it a soft spank, not hurting him.*

Harder Beka.....  
*He cries out pushing back into every one of Otabek's thrust. Reaching down to connect their mouths into a sloppy kiss sucking biting and licking at each other's lips and tongues as Otabek continuing to thrust up into Yurio.*

*Returning the kiss he does as Yurio requests moving his hips as fast as hi cam pushing deep inside him. The pleasure and the feeling of being pressed together drives him insane. Somehow, even though its messy sex it feels so good.*

I.. I am soooo close.   
*He sits up taking his cock in his hand he starts to stroke himself.* Cummm....Wi...With me...   
* He barely gets out as he starts to cum all over Otabek's chest and stomach.* 

*Thrusting into Yurio he lets himself release as Yurio cums onto his stomach finishing as he thrust one last time deep into Yurio then pulling out feeling his cum leak out of Yurio's gaping hole onto the bed.* 

*Yurio trying to catch his breath and exhausted lays his body down on top Otabek kissing his chest between breaths soaking in the feeling of being sated and satisfied.* 

Ah.. ah... Yura.  
*He says out of breath.*  
The thing.. the thing you put inside. 

*Realizing he forgot to take out the Vibrator inside of Otabek starts to laugh hysterically falling off of Otabek onto the bed.*   
Sorry.   
*He tries to stop laughing but not being successful seeing Otabek squirm from the vibrations continuing to press against his already overly sensitive spot.* 

Yuri!   
*Whimpers.*   
Take it out. Ah...AH.. it's too much. 

*Giggles*   
Ok..Ok...   
*Pulls on the string pulling it out gently.*   
Relax don't tighten up.   
*Pulls it out all of the way with a pop.* 

Hah...  
*Sighs with relief.*   
You little punk.   
*He says and chuckles shortly.*   
How about a nap now?  
*He says pulling the blanket up cover himself from the waist down.* 

*Crawls under the covers snuggling into Otabek.*  
That sounds perfect.


End file.
